1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to circuits and, particularly, to an ignition circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
All cars include ignition circuits for starting the engines. Ordinary ignition circuits may be complicated and expensive, for example, an ordinary ignition circuit may include an LM431 programmable shunt regulator, a voltage regulator, etc.